Fall of My Little pony
by rancor3
Summary: A new enemy invades rainbow dashes home coming from another world. Can they stop this new enemy and save their homeland?


The Fall of My Little Pony

Chapter one

Invasion

One year has passed since, Lord Rankor and his associates invaded Earth; fighting against the power rangers. The war lasted for almost five years. Even though conquering other planets making Earth its last defense and other planets siding with him and destroying one planet he still lost. In the final battle, with the destruction of his personal flagship, enemies of the power rangers being destroyed he decided to retreat back to his own universe where he rules everything. Yet, he still rules the harry potter universe and looks to claim another universe as well.

"I have no intention of going back to that universe. Have you found another universe to conquer, Rangier?" Lord Rankor asked.

"Since we gained new ships and well trained warriors we have." Rangier explains.

"Soon we claim this universe were going after other universes as well." Trion says.

"I cant wait to get into action and start the slaughtering." said Candor smiling.

"So to give you intel on our enemies, we will be conquering ponies." explains Rangier.

"What?! Ponies? Is this a joke?" asked Lord Rankor in disbelief.

"Not a joke this is real." said Rangier. "They do put up a good fight. They have their own empire and have forces of their own."

"Well that's all I wanted to hear. What are we waiting for?" asked Murex.

"What about a map? Do we know where we are attacking?" asked Zanier.

"We are taking twenty star ships through the portal. We will have enough forces with us to launch an attack, till we know what we are dealing with we will be holding them back." Lord Rankor explains.

"The name of the empire is Equestria. One city call hoover we will destroy completely, Los pegasus were going to attack and slaughter." Rigor explains.

"Let us begin." said Candor smiling.

They all beamed up into their starships getting into position in space. As they get into position Rangier opens up a portal wide enough and all twenty ships enters through the portal with a new landscape in front of them.

"We have arrived." said Lord Rankor.

Invasion of Equestria

southwest region undiscovered west

Half the population of Hoover sees several ships flying above the skies wondering what it is that they are seeing. Even Los Pegasus can see them too and everyone chatters among themselves wondering who these people are. They are able to see two figures fly out of the ship one heading to Los Pegasus and the other to Hoover.

Hoover

Does anyone see this? We got strange people flying towards us that came out of those flying things." said Granny smith apple

"Yes I see them too. I wonder who they are." said Apple rose as the figure hovers high above them.

Rankors ship

"While Rankor deals with Hoover, the rest of you needs to assist, Candor go outside within the city and deal with any stragglers that tries to escape. I will send half of our forces to assist as well." Trion said explaining the battle strategy.

"A bold strategy, Lord Rankor will be informed." said Saladae.

By this time all of the population of Los Pegasus is fully aware of these strange visitors that have arrived. Some Ponies that is north of the city within outside the perimeter questions why visitors descends nearby on the ground and just stands there.

"What strange people they are. These clothes that they wear." said Gizmo.

"Hello there, welcome to Equestria. What brings you here?" Davenport said to Murex.

Murex looks at this pony one time and then presses his scouter to speak to Lord Rankor.

"My lord we are in position." said Murex as he continues to look at Davenport.

"Position? Position to do what?" asked Gizmo in confusion.

VanHoover

"Does anyone want to fly up there and say hello?" asked Granny smith apple

With all pony eyes on, Lord Rankor above the city, he extends his hand to the city launching a powerful energy attack and releases it on the population. The entire city gets destroyed with a big explosion boom killing every single population and wiping out the entire city into disintegration.

The loud boom and flash of light can be seen from all the way to the city of baltimare. Making every single pony wonder what happened and what caused this.

Los pegasus

Fear begins to take over the hearts of the ponies. Most wonder whats going on and some who have seen these ships and figures are more afraid. Especially, Gizmo and Davenport who just saw the destruction of her very eyes.

"What kind of monster would do something like this?" asked Davenport and then turns to see Murex with his open palm hand in her face.

"Goodbye pony." said Murex and releases an energy attack killing, Davenport completely.

"DAVENPORT NOOO!" shouted Gizmo and tries to attack Murex for killing her friend. She is stopped by Rigor grabbing her hair and neck. "Let go of me!"

She lives long enough to see several of her ponykind die in front of her by other people and see her town under attack hearing screams inside the city. Rigor slams, Gizmo hard to the ground and then gets tossed into the air and gets destroyed by an energy attack.

Lord Rankors forces advances into the city destroying buildings and killing any ponies that tries to escape or runs away into the city. Ponies runs and scrambles trying to escape from their killers. More bigger explosions happens throughout the city. A quarter of the city is destroyed with no life left what so ever. Star ships hovers above the city and fires upon the buildings and killing any ponies that tries to escape.

"This is so much fun." Zanier said smiling.

"Oh look at that, we got four little ponies afraid to move." Candor said. "Guess these are children ponies. Where is your mommies?"

The four little ponies continue to scour in fear and cry defenseless not knowing what to do. They continue to see their own kind die in front of them. Candor immediately gets bored of scaring them and decides to finish them off with a single energy attack disintegrating them completely.

"Continue the slaughter, destroy every last one of them!" said Rankor.

"You will stop this!" said a pony appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahh who might you be?" asked Rankor.

"My name is Flurry heart and I will not stand by and let you do this." Flurry said in anger.

"What a strange name for a pony. Can you put up a fight?" said Rankor smiling.

Flurry shoots a magic attack him seeing what it would do to him. The blast did hit him and propelled him to a building. For a moment there is silence and then he flies up into the air dusting off his uniform.

"I will admit that I did feel that. But I wonder, is that the best you got?" said Rankor mocking the pony.

Flurry gets angry and uses her speed and kicks him in the face and then backs away from him. Rankor spits blood out of his mouth and smiles at her. They both disappear using their speed attacks moving really fast high in the air. With each strikes it sounds like thunder to most of the ponies that hears it. This can be heard all the way from ponyville. Rangier and the rest continues killing more ponies and still blowing up the city.

"If I die now, there will be others that will stop you and all your evil ways." said Flurry heart.

"I like to see them try. I intend to conquer and rule this place. Or perhaps I will take my time destroying every last one of you and destroy this land completely leaving it in ruins." said Rankor.

"No way in hell will I let you rule my home." Flurry said with anger.

She rushes for the attack hoping to kick him in the face for the finishing blow. Lord Rankor, dodges and grabbed her leg and slams her to the ground then throws her up in the air and then does several kicks and punches in midair then does a double ax handle fist to the head making her fall to the ground creating a small crater. Flurry regains her composure and looks around the city. Explosions continue to go off around the city. From small to large explosions buildings being destroyed and ponies dying all around her.

"All forces, leave an opening to allow these ponies to escape the city and kill them off as they try to flee into the outskirts." Rankor said through his communicator scouter making sure that Flurry heard every word he said.

In every ounce of Flurries well being, rage engulfs her with a magical aura surrounding her with a beam of light rising to the sky. Rankor and some others watches this wondering what kind of power this is that a pony possesses. Looking around one last time, she sees several ponies lie dead in the streets and several enemy forces in the air shooting random energy attacks where ponies has escaped from the city seeking shelter into the mountains. She shoots a powerful energy attack at, Rankor launching him high up in the air. She shoots straight up towards him and then attacks him. The sky sounds like thunder with every magic energy attack and several kicks she ensues on him hoping it would knock him out for good.

The problem is, the kicks that she lands on him does hardly any damage to him. He can feel the attacks but it doesn't hurt as much. Countering her maneuvers, he fights back landing more punches and kicks to Flurry actually damaging her. Flurry can take it due to the rage, but in the long run she will eventually start to feel the pain. Rankor, readies an energy attack purple and electricity surrounding it. He releases the energy as, Flurry makes another attack without realizing what he is doing. The energy hits her causing a big explosion in the sky. When the smoke clears, Flurry is half scorched and in pain after the attack and falls towards the ground.

"So little pony. This is where it all ends now." said Rankor as one of his men destroys nearly half the city with more explosion.

"You wont get away with this." said Flurry lying on the ground in pain while Rankor stands over her with an energy ball coming out of his hand. _"Where is Rainbow dash and the others?"_

"You say I wont? I have a legion of armies that can pass through a portal to get here in case if I run out of soldiers. I already have an empire, and I will claim this place as mine. I will have pony heads mounted on my wall and have slave workers. Maybe I will just let half of you live to kill for sport." said Lord Rankor laughing.

"What kind of monster are you? We are not slaves to your will." said Flurry as another pony comes to her aid. "Rumble, what are you doing here? Get out of here."

"We are friends. I just watched them kill our people and destroy a city in one blast and slaughter everyone here." Rumble explains. "I watched them kill the rest of the ponies trying to escape to the mountains. If I am going to die I rather die with a friend."

"That is very touching. Very well, both of you shall die." said Rankor.

Making the energy more powerful, he releases on the two ponies causing a big explosion making them disintegrate completely until there is nothing left. An hour has passed since they attacked Los pegasus. Every pony in the city has been destroyed and the entire city itself has been destroyed. Nothing but ruins with smoke rising to the sky.

"My Lord, we have successfully killed off every pony in this city. Not a single living thing in this part of the sector." said Trion.

"Good work, Trion. Send word to our forces to attack and kill every pony in the southern region before we reach pony ville and canterlot. I want to make sure the south region is covered and any pony isn't missed." said Lord Rankor. "A whole hour of attacking one of their cities and not a single counter offensive forces came to stop us. Guess they lack communication."

"As you wish my lord. I will send the word out now." said Trion activating his scouter.

"Good! Doing this will probably draw out their best fighters. If no one is strong enough to challenge me then I will just enjoy killing them and bathing myself in their blood." said Lord Rankor with a wicked smile and a wicked laugh.

"Let the fun begin." said Rangier.

Eastern mountains outside of los pegasus

Spike saw the entire thing. He watched as the ponies died and the city getting completely destroyed. With no forces looking in his direction, he realizes that the coast is clear and heads to warn his friends of what he saw.

End of chaper.

Next chapter

Rankor vs twilight sparkle.


End file.
